A Forbidden Desire
by Roserie
Summary: Meet the Saunders family who rule the country of Dezria, with their two daughters next in line. Amber, the brave and strong, and Chloe, the fragile and sweet. When Amber has to get married, Chloe thinks nothing of it, until she falls for the green eyed mystery, Derek Souza.What is he hiding? Can they keep their relationship a secret? After all, it is A Forbidden Desire. (AH)


**Take rating seriously, and this story is in modern times but is still ruled by kings and queens. Basically kings and queen have as much power as the president but it just gets passed down by generation, not by election. It also based off of the U.S.**

 **(AH (all human))**

 **Chapter 01: And we meet.**

Third person (introducing)

Dezria.

A country ruled by the Saunders. And classes separated by Royals, Middle class, and Lower, or the "others" people who had no job, and going nowhere in life.

Dezria was an amazing place. City lights shined bright in the distance, since the castle was on a hill in the rural area of New York. You could see the stars blaring brilliantly, and the castle itself stretched yards, with gardens and grass stretching miles, and miles.

Steve Saunders and his sister-in-law ruled the country together, since his wife, Jennifer, was deceased, and Steve never had the heart to remarry. Jennifer and Steve had two beautiful daughters together, Chloe and Amber. Amber was the eldest. She would be taking care of the high and middle class, while her younger sister, would be in charge of the lower and the "other."

This was quite hilarious, if you look at them in comparison.

Chloe, had a more delicate and innocent look to her. She had golden blonde hair that had a redder tinge to it in the summer, but for the most part, was long and fell into long, natural ringlets. Adding to her angelic look, her eyes were a light shade of aqua blue and were big and beautiful, with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. Her pink lips formed an automatic pout, her skin was soft like porcelain and her body was curvy, but she hid it, hate having attention drawn to her shy 5'2 self.

On the other hand, Amber was the total opposite. She was tan and had dark, brown eyes. Her hair was medium length. Her face was clear and had full lips. She had more muscles and soft curves, and was outspoken, she would be the one to put things in order, for her 5'8 self-stood tall and dominant, daring anyone to come in her way.

Despite the term "opposites attract," Amber and Chloe didn't exactly "fight," but they didn't exactly talk either. While Amber wanted to go play ball in the yard, Chloe liked to read and walk around the castle, sometimes writing scenes about the views she saw, imagining that if she wasn't in life for the throne, she would be a screen writer for Hollywood.

The time came where Chloe was 18 and her sister was 19, and the Saunders wanted Amber to be married. The Saunders searched high, and low, looking for a suitable prince, when they came across a handsome young, 19 year old man, for their daughter Amber.

Derek Souza.

~line ~

Chloe~

I always hated these parties.

Where the same people would get drunk, same people would make a fool out of themselves just to try to get people to laugh, the same people would start drama, and the same person would sit in the corner and read their book.

Me.

The only difference was that this time we had two guests.

Derek Souza and his brother, Simon Bae.

We were going to meet the infamous Souza and Bae brothers, and that's why my family through this humongous party. I don't understand why we couldn't send them a picnic basket and like some money and call it a day, but this was the "polite" thing to do.

I walked in the ballroom with my Aunt Lauren, hating how the sleeveless black dress pushed up my boobs that already stood out way too much to my comfort, Hating how the dressed stopped on the middle of my thighs and was tight around my abdomen but flared out around my hips.

I wore my hair naturally down and almost had to pull out a tooth and fight my maids to not put any makeup on me, hating how it weighed down my face. The settled with lip gloss and blush.

The ballroom already had a lot of people in there, mingling. I had my book "Tower of Illusion" in my hand, planning my escape to the back chair far in the right corner. The dance floor had about four sections, seating in the back, dance floor in the middle, food to the right, and the Dj in the left.

I was cutting across the dance floor and was about to sit in my secret hideout when I heard the words come from my Aunt.

"Chloe! Get over here and greet our guests!"

Oh, yay!

I rushed over there, an awkward combination running and walking towards Derek and Simon, where my Aunt had an impatient look on her face.

"Derek, Simon, this is my niece Chloe Saunders."

I kept my head down and curtsied.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Souza and Mr. Bae."

My aunt grunted a little at my poor social skills and before they could respond, continued to talk in an overly perky voice saying how my sister just had to finish getting ready and she would be down in just a minute.

Through my aunts babbling, I could feel piercing eyes on me the whole time, curiosity killed me as I peeked up and saw Derek staring at me.

Or the cutest man alive, feeling as if time slowed down I fully looked at Derek while my eyes slightly widened.

His eyes, oh his _eyes,_ were the first thing I noticed. It shimmered a bright toxic, emerald green, that I could imagine getting lost in, it also had something, like a predatory, that I could associate with a dark wolf. His face was smooth except for freckles that dotted his nose. He had an amazingly strong jawline that cut into his cheeks and led to his high cheekbones. His lips were pink and defined, his top lip shaping a perfect cupids bow… I could imagine them in the bedroom, whispering sweet things while his body was rock solid against…

What was I thinking?

My eyes quickly calculated these things quickly, not wanting to be caught creepily staring at my sisters "fiancé." Even not staring lone I could tell his body was muscled, and big, and I could see the outline of his arms from his tight suit.

When I had gathered enough detail to recall later, I quickly kept my eyes down for the remains of the chatter between the three and when my Aunt finished talking she went to their Dad, Kit, who had just entered the room, in which she greeted the same way.

Not wanting to be rude, I wanted to at least welcome them, but before I could even lift up my head, Simon was already talking.

"Dude, is that fancy shrimp I see? Catch you later, nice to see you Chloe." Simon said and wandered off.

Once realizing that the conversation was over, and I could continue to my hiding place, Derek caught me off guard and bowed.

"It is a please to meet you too, _Chloe._ " I immediately liked the way he breathed my name, like it was special and fragile on his tongue.

"Oh? ' _Tower of Illusion'_ I do love that book." He smirked at me.

My brain was muddled and I completely forgot I still had to book in my hand. I couldn't think of anything to say to him except, the typical, random babbling and giggling.

"Haahaaa, St-Steven Friji is a g-great a-auth… hee… photosynthesis… a-and yeah…."

I forgot to mention that I was _extremely_ shy and had a stuttering issue to compliment that issue, which added altogether that in the time frame of about 30 minutes, I was making a complete fool out of myself in front of Derek Souza.

He then _again_ caught me off guard and since he was still bowed, he took my free hand in his and kissed it slowly, I could feel his soft lips against the back of my hand, his grip gentle but firm.

He slowly got back up and stepped closer to me.

"I will have to talk to later, for I still have much more guests to meet, but I would love to talk to you about that book, until we meet again, my sweet Chloe." He bowed again and winked at me, and walked to the other side of the room, mingling with other individuals.

I stood there solid for a minute, staring at my hand, until I could feel stares on my back and regained consciousness of where I was, and quickly headed towards my spot in the corner.

" _My Sweet Chloe."_

I put the book on the table, shaking away my thoughts and pull out my book light that was attached to the front cover, and willed myself to read the book and block out all the noise, but it wasn't the noise that bothered me, I could block it out. It was that I could still feel the electricity tingle through my hand where Derek kissed me.

I could still feel his eyes when he looked me.

I could still see his muscled bulging through his shirt.

 _NO! I have to stop thinking like this! That is my sister's husband!_

I looked away from the book like as if it was it telling me about Derek's body than my mind, and my gaze swept across the room, waiting for my mind to calm down, and that in the future, I would look back at this, chuckling at the minor crush, and that I felt nothing for Derek except friendship and soon to be brotherly love.

I wasn't sure of that so much when I found myself suddenly staring deep into Derek's eyes from across the room near the DJ tables. Someone was obviously talking to him, I think Simon, but he wouldn't break away from my gaze, and neither could I.

Finally he winked at me, and then turned away, breaking our intimate gaze to focus on the conversation with Simon, I quickly turned my focused on my book, but my mind filled me the images of Derek's eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just met him not even an hour ago, and yet I could feel his sultry stare at me no matter where I looked in the room. And I didn't want to chance looking around the room from what happened last time I tried to get him off my mind.

I needed to leave, my stomach wasn't feeling too well, emotion I couldn't describe, feelings I shouldn't feel, and most importantly, I needed to think.

A boy I had just met and was my sisters fiancé was getting my riled up, and he probably thought I was a silly girl who had a crush on him.

I took a minute to compose myself, and gathered my thoughts. I got the courage to get up from my table slowly but surely, feeling pieces of my normal self every time I took a step.

I walked up to my aunt, who I could tell was slightly buzzed.

I poked her on the shoulder.

"Aunt Lauren." She turned around, her eyes glassy. "I'm not feeling too well; may I go to my room and rest?"

"S-sure darling, goodni-." She drunkenly swayed.

I didn't even let her finish and walked away. I could see the door, where no one was around and then I did the stupid mistake of looking back at the crowd, thinking about how lucky I was to leave this place and regain my peace of mind, and ran face first into something. I felt around the solid background, knowing I was going to trip and fall, and I couldn't find anything the grab on, until someone's hands steadied me.

And I was face to face with Derek Souza.

"Hello, Chloe, miss me already?"

Derek.

His voice was teasing and light, which made my face blush and my face to tilt automatically towards to floor.

"I'm so sorry! Thank y-you f-for…" My voice trailed off as he grabbed my chin softly and look him in the eyes.

His lips were barely touching my cheek when he whispered in my ear causing me to tremble.

"Don't mention it Chloe."

He lets go of my chin and pulls back looking in my eyes.

And I wanted to say something sexy or funny and slick, for him to remember me by when I would confidently strut my way out the room, but instead nod and shyly smile, and very gracefully…

Run very fast out of the room, daring to never look back while simultaneously muttering apologies about photosynthesis.

Derek~

Chloe.

The name suited her.

I kind of felt a little disappointed she wasn't the one I was supposed to marry, but then glad, it wasn't her.

She obviously felt attraction to me, every time I even looked up at her, she blushed.

It did help that she was sexy as hell.

Her voice had a kind of innocent wave to it, and her face was absolutely gorgeous.

I liked it how every time my lips even so grazed her cheek, she shivered. Her body wanted more, but her mind kept refusing, and I could see the confusion in her eyes, so I tried to back off, but it was hard to try to keep my eyes away from her gorgeous body.

Even as she ran out of the room, muttering something about photosynthesis.

So I walk back to the ballroom, waiting for my next "wife."

Lauren came back and told me that was in her room, and claimed she was sick. But she and I both agreed that she probably had the jitters.

I knew what I was going to do: offer to go to her room and pay her a visit.

But I wanted to see Chloe's familiar blush, and I wanted to feel her body react to me more than her mind could comprehend.

But instead I was knocking on Amanda's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Derek, your husband." I keep my tone light and playful.

"Oh! Coming!"

She quickly opened to door.

I quickly took her in without running my eyes up and down her body. She was tan and had long dark hair that matched her eyes.

I'll admit I was disappointed that she looked nothing like Chloe.

"Hi Derek, I'm Amber."

Wait Amber? I thought she was Amanda?"

I didn't miss a beat.

"I heard you were sick Amber, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh! Thank you!"

As we continue the conversation, keeping mundane topics while learning everything about nothing that had to do with each other.

And I couldn't help but wonder what Chloe was doing.

~Linebreaksrfun!~

The night was very uneventful, for after I left Amber's I just went home.

I was lying in bed thinking of the blonde who was by the moment capturing my heart by just the mere thought of her and just simply standing there while blushing and mumbling nonsense about photosynthesis.

I knew that I wouldn't get much sleep tonight, 3 hours if I was lucky, so I tried to fall asleep quickly, which seemed easy to do, because as soon as I hit my comfy bed and under the covers, I was out cold.

~Dream~

Chloe's mouth touched mine, meaning to just be a gentle, soft kiss but instead it flared into something more of passion. Her hands were tangled into my thick hair while my hands starting heading further and further down the backside of her shorts, cupping her round ass.

Her tongue played around with my mine, and I could tell she was tired of standing on her tippy toes, so I picked her up and she immediate crossed her legs around my waist, pressing straight onto my dick.

"Derek" she moaned as our mouths melted together in the perfect harmony, I remove my mouth from her for us to breathe, but even a second away from her was too long, so I immediately dive my mouth back into hers, missing the warm, wet home where both our tongues fought for dominance. This time when I take a breath, I dive right back into her neck, leaving little kisses, down, down, down into her shirt.

She opened her mouth letting out a soft moan, when of her arms left my hair and went down my toned stomach, into my short to go grab…

"AHH, AHH, AHH~"

I sat up immediately as I go reach to go turn off my alarm clock, I was shocked since I haven't had wet dreams since I was boy.

Only one person could do this me in no longer than 24 hours.

There was going to be two parties next week, Friday and Saturday.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

~Line~

Chloe~

Monday morning, school came around, and I dressed in the same school girl uniform I always did.

The same plaid mini skirt that came down to my mid-thigh only, they didn't have a correct size to fit me, so they chose this. I had on a button up blue short sleeveless cardigan and a white collared short sleeved shirt underneath.

I hated this uniform, it showed off more skin then I liked, and for some odd reasons I could always see boys staring at my legs, I always thought I had stuff on them, but I every time I looked down, I found nothing, and just moves my legs farther away from their vision.

I got dropped off at the front of the big, stone school building, where all the other kids got out of their same fancy limos and the same purse backpacks they always carried

The kids here had a lot of money, as you could see just by seeing the building, knowing it costs a fortune, the kids showed it off just as well, by wearing makeup, and expensive jewelry, always tried to top one another.

I never liked makeup, and my mom always taught me money isn't important to flaunt on people.

Lower classes needed more of this than we do, so why waste it on make up if I didn't like it, why waste it on jewelry when I could go to the cool antique store downtown and see what they had.

I always liked it in there.

That's where my mom got the special red pendant that I wore all the time.

Not only did they have jewelry, there were books, and the smell was peaceful, it smelled like freshly cut paper, or sometimes clean linen instead of a Clorox smell whenever she cleaned, and the young lady that worked there that was always nice to me, her name was Gwen.

I sometimes liked to help out there, but she never wanted the princess to work in a small store like hers, it was unnatural

I started day dreaming about going there after school tomorrow that I almost ran straight into Mila.

"Hi Mila!" I greeted eagerly as I instantly relaxed in her calming presence.

Mila was one of the few people who were smart enough to enter this academy with a scholarship. People gave her a hard time, but I always liked her ambitious attitude, since I didn't have a lot of friends here because the people here were, no offense to them, kind of plain. There looks were different, but the looks blended well, most of them, not all, were snobby and typical rich people like in movies, Mila was special, dark hair, beautiful green eyes, I could tell a lot of guys were in to her, but she didn't pay any attention to them, only knowing what kind of rumors would fly if she was caught with a "Rich boy."

I didn't care that she wasn't as rich as I was, but her personality was more beautiful than money could ever achieve.

"Hi Chloe!" She said back.

Our conversation launched as we made it into our homeroom. We walked in a few minutes earlier than the teacher, who on a post it board said she would be late because she was talking to the principle.

Amber looked up at us and muttered to her friends 'not so softly', "Oh look, the stuttering freak show and the charity case."

Amber was one of those many kids who liked the makeup, the fame, the jewelry, and who knew she was beautiful, but her personality outweighed all of it. And I almost wanted to feel bad that she would never know the true meaning of friendship if she kept flaunting her money like the way she was now.

I tried to be friends with her a couple of times, I even tried to warn her once that people would just hang around her for the exclusives and for the money, but she didn't want to listen.

And I almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

But when I walked past her, I just gave her a small smile and Mila and I continue our conversation, ignoring her completely, knowing that it would get her mad, to be brushed off like that, but she was rude and had a lot to learn, and as my mom would say:

"She will just have to learn the hard way."

~kk~

The day was going by fast, and I continued to melt along the lockers, I didn't really like the feeling of being ignored, called the "helper" for apparent "nerds" and also being called the stuttering freak, it didn't bother me, it just hurt my feelings when kids stopped hanging out with me just because of what other people said, thinking that I was just another of them, and I hated what other kids did to them just because they weren't born into rich families, but instead had to earn it, in the real word. All the people here just wanted to flaunt what they had.

Except a few people here.

You would think I would be the same, I was probably the richest person here, I wasn't trying to be conceited, but I mean, my family ruled the country you would think I would at least have like five dollars stuffed in my bra or something.

Thank God for my mom, because if she weren't for her, I would probably be like them.

In the lunch period, I went to the library. Mila offered a seat with me with her friends who were also people who got transferred because of their grades, I put my backpack down where they were, but I wanted to go to the front of the library and look at some of the new books the librarian told me about.

Casually walking, I felt my minds drift back to the man who had been trying to invade my head since I go to school but pushed my thoughts away from.

Derek.

His lip almost on mine. The way he said my name, the way he looked at me.

I needed to sit down,

I hurried myself down to the section where the new books were and went to my normal procedure of checking out the back of interesting looking covers and recognizable authors when I realized I still had "Tower of illusion."

Which naturally brought my mind back to Derek again.

It was going to be a long day.

Friday? came around and tonight was the beginning of the two day party.

But I got to visit one of my favorite maids, Maya. She was around my age and worked here after school hours to help cleanup because "We pay good money."

"Hi Maya!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hey ," she said coolly.

Maya was gorgeous, long dark hair, nice light coffee colored skin.

She was stunning, and next to her I felt inferior, but I was never the jealous type, but I still feigned for her slim body, except for mine that protruding out my chest and my hips, which got on the way of things, already not helping my small, fragile figure.

We talked some more, and I helped her clean up some stuff, knowing without my help it would take a long time.

She tried to make me 'go sit my butt down,' but I liked helping Maya. Together we got done cleaning the room pretty fast while simultaneously talking and she was on her way to go change, since she had done her objectives, and was going to leave to go hang with her boyfriend Daniel and brother Ash, and I was about to follow behind, since I remembered I had those new books. Until I heard his voice.

His laugh.

Rich and deep.

"You coming Chloe?" Maya asked while she went to go open the door.

I hoped he didn't hear her.

"Yeah, in a sec, go on without me." I said in a small voice.

Maya nodded, and was soon out the door, I waited five minutes and then left, hoping he would leave.

I walked down, and didn't see him until I turned the corner.

And there he was, only a few inches away from me.

Derek.

I willed my body just to walk past him, and forget about his eyes, forget about his lips, forget about his strong arms, stretching out his t-shirt.

It all didn't matter.

Oh, but it did.

"Hey _Chloe_."

"Hello D-Derek," I stutter.

He smiles a small one, just barely enough for me to see.

"It l-looks like y-your waiting for someone."

"Yeah, I heard you talking to Maya, and I decided to stop by for a quick visit to say _hello._ "

I shivered when he took a step closer to me at the word "Hello."

"H-hi." I mumble feebly.

He chuckled a bit, and when the sun caught, he flinched.

"A-are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I will talk to you later Chloe." He said a bit rushed.

"O-ok." And he quickly left, I was sad but kind of glad the conversation ended early, since I know it was only a matter of seconds before I would make a complete fool myself in front of Derek, but something dropping something out of his pocket on his way out, a closer look, I could tell it was his IPhone.

I wanted someone to be around for them to give it to him, knowing only the horrors that would come out my mouth if he were to talk longer than god forbid forty seconds to me, but instead I pick it up and looked at it for a second.

It was obviously new, but it already smelled just like him, I press the home button, and see it has a picture of Simon and some other girl in the photo, I could really see her face since she had the hands in front of it and was looking at the ground.

Simon had a big smile on his face with his arm around her, the background was just grass and the sun in the background, but I immediately felt the emotion looking at it, the emotion of a real family, even if the siblings fought and it probably took like around 200 pictures to get it this perfect, and I also felt the emotion like I shouldn't be looking at this.

I quickly put the phone down and walk towards where Derek left, I open the door,

To see him on the ground passed out.

My mind went on a haywire, and my body reacted for me.

I didn't think as I immediately walk over to him, pulling out a water bottle from my purse, I didn't think when I used all my strength to drag him under a shade by a nearby tree and rested his head on my shoulder and I sat crisscrossed while his legs were stretched.

I should have called a maid; I should have gotten some help.

But if I did that, I would have gotten to stare at his beautiful face.

~Derek.~

I smelled anything before I could see, I knew by the way the person under me was holding me, It wasn't meant to harm.

It smelled like vanilla and fresh linen, and I could already tell it was Chloe.

My head was right near her smooth neck, and I could feel my mouth water as I thought of myself kissing all over it, and having the smell infiltrate my nose, and everywhere onm y body.

I was squinting my eyes, seeing her blue ones looking worriedly at me, her arms were carefully placed around me, afraid of hurting me.

She closed her eyes.

"I shouldn't like you this much," she sighed.

"I feel things I don't understand, I shouldn't want more than a brotherly love relationship with you, instead when I think of us being related, I want to throw up. I want to see you every day, your my last thought when I go to bed, and I haven't talk to you more than five times, and most of the time I end up stuttering like an idiot and muttering something about photosynthesis."

I had to hold back a smirk at that one.

She carefully put some water on my lips, trying to get me to swallow, I open softly, so she wouldn't notice the change, and drink the sip she gave me, I imagined it was her lips I was drinking from, her essence, her. Just her. Her running my hands up and down my body, having her shiver in my arms, just even the small things like just being with her. I had to keep myself from popping my eyes open and kissing her right there on the spot.

"I…. I guess I have a crush on you Derek, it's easier to admit when you're not staring at me with your beautiful eyes." She sighed. "My sister is much better than me, and much more stronger than my shy self, she reminds me of you know, so smart and strong, no wonder they picked you for her, together you guys would be unstoppable." Her eyes begin to drift off.

I wanted to grab her and tell her that she was crazy if I thought her sister was more prettier than her, that she was the prettiest girl I have seen, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to make her feel amazing, not feel shy, but to be herself.

But instead I squinted my eyes allowing me to see her, and tried to stand still.

"You really scared me you know, seeing you on the ground, next time make sure you tell me you're tired before I start muttering about photosynthesis please?" She giggled at that one.

I had to bite back another smirk.

It was silent and I close my eyes again, enjoying the warmth of her body undermine and her smooth neck taunting me to cover it with visuals of my love, for everyone to see and know that she was mine.

But, the chances of that one happening were slim.

"I shouldn't want you this much" She whispered again.

I could feel her lips on my cheek, soft and sweet, as she trailed across and got closer and closer to my lips.

I willed for her to continue, I was going to make her feel beautiful, and to make her feel special, but she backed away a bit and stared at my face, and her face looked so torn, knowing that this was wrong, but was just so… _right_.

Me? I couldn't really give a fuck, I wanted Chloe, and I knew she wanted me, I had no interests in marrying her sister, but having a life with Chloe, feeling her body undermine, screaming my name, waking up to her.

Nothing seemed better.

But that would ruin the plan.

My mind was drifting off somewhere in exhaustion, and I thought I could remain here forever.

Until someone cleared their throat.

"Chloe, what happened?" A deep voice said, I recognized it as one of the guards.

"I think he fainted from the heat of the sun, and I wanted to see If he woke up, I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do, I just knew I wasn't strong enough to carry him, and I didn't want to leave him alone in the sun for too long." She answered a bit guiltily.

I was pissed that I had to get up.

Couldn't he have come like… later?

"I'll bring him to the room, your more than welcome to go about your day, thank you very much for keeping an eye on him."

Chloe paused, I could feel her tense.

"I-I think I w-would like to stay with him, if that's okay."

"Of course, my lady."

"Terrence, I told you, it's just Chloe."

"Right."

It's really awkward to be picked up by a grown man, and him struggling to my weight, so he half dragged/carried me to the room. I sort of helped him by slightly walking, and he put my to the closest guest room on the first floor.

I couldn't get there sooner enough.

Chloe was sitting down in the chair right beside me, and my hand was clasped in hers, as soon as the guard left.

It was probably around 7 p.m., and Chloe probably hadn't eaten since school, and was probably tired, and needed to get some rest if the party was tonight.

I was about to get up, when the two least likely people to show up came.

My "wife" and Rae.

I could hear the door open, and by the voice, Chloe immediately removed her hand from mine, I could tell it was Amber.

"I get a call and see that Derek here is passed out? Is everything ok?"

Even under that faux concern, I could obviously tell she couldn't care less.

"It's ok Amber, he's going to be fine, you can go back to whatever you're doing, I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by."

She sighed of relief.

"Thanks Chloe."

"Yup."

I could hear the doors closed and after about one minute, Rae asked,

"What are you even doing here?"

"W-What?"

"Oh I see." She taunted. "So Chloe has a crush on her sister's husband, what a _scandal."_

"I-I…" Chloe stuttered.

"Save it, it's pathetic. I don't know while you are still here, I know Derek; he's not going to want to wake up to a _child._ Besides we are friends, you're just a little girl, nothing more of a mere stranger." She sneered.

Chloe was silent for a minute, before I could hear her silently sniffling.

"R-right." She said. She quickly squeezed my hand, and I gently squeezed back, she probably barely felt it, but I had to distract myself from not tearing Rae's throat out for talking to Chloe like that.

She leaned into me despite Rae's glares even I could feel and whispered. "I'll be right outside," and lightly kissed my cheek.

She quickly scampered out the room while Rae snorted.

Now, I wasn't expecting 5 star rating of service but when I squinted my eyes after a few minutes, to see that Rae was on her phone, I was just a little bit pissed off.

I quickly get up, to see her eyes widen, and she quickly put her phone away and stood up.

"Derek!" She reached up to hug me, when I gently but firmly put her hands down.

"Please, don't touch me."

She looked at me confused.

"B-but…" her eyes began to water.

I quickly walked out, looking around the corner to see Chloe sitting down on a chair.

"Derek! You're awake!"

She wrapped her arms around me, and instead of turning her down like Rae, I gladly accepted her warmth, and felt appreciation for staying with me all this time.

"Thank you, Chloe."

"For what?" She asked confused.

I quickly step to her, slowly and carefully lean down.

"For staying with me, you didn't leave me after all this time. I'm very grateful Chloe," I kiss her cheek gently and she gently lets out a soft whimper, the sound driving me crazy. "Very, very _grateful._ "

She backed up a little, while I stood up straighter and she looked at the ground.

"Why are you grateful? I c-couldn't have let myself go get someone without making sure you were ok, maybe I should have gotten help sooner.." She looked dejected.

I chuckled at that.

I tilt her head up.

"We should… go on a date sometime Chloe."

Her face lit up, her smile got bigger and her blue eyes sparkled, but then her face got sadder and she backed her face from my hand and then did what she usually did… stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… you're engaged to my sister."

And she walked away.

Again.

~chloeandderek~

Chloe~ 

I wasn't in the party mood, so I made an excuse to just go to my room and sleep wasn't willing, so I just stared at my clock. It was around 11 p.m., and I felt like I was wide awake, I walked to my front porch not exactly paying attention to anything, just letting my mind wander and just kind of just be free of thoughts.

 _I'm so stupid, I should have said yes… but I can't betray Amber like that, even though we don't really talk, she is still my sister. He's probably just playing with me anyways._

I didn't believe myself for one bit.

I tried to force myself to think he didn't like me.

He couldn't like me.

He shouldn't like me

He CAN'T like me.

It won't happen.

I needed to think about it now, since my head is clear when I wasn't around him

Well it was clear, until I saw him walking towards my porch. In nothing but some sweats and a tight tank top.

I didn't think as I climb quickly down my fire escape and end up falling in the bushes right as he was close, and I could hear his footsteps quickening as he neared me.

"Chloe, are you ok?" his voice was filled with concern as he helped me up.

No, his sexy voice.

My mind, once again turned muddled.

"Derek, what are you doing h-here?"

"What, you don't want to see me?" He said in a soft voice.

I immediately look up to his bright eyes that stood prominent in the night sky.

"No! That's not it at all!" His chest rumbled as he laughed at me, more like a deep vibration that sent waves of heat to my body. "I'm just surprised."

He immediately turned serious.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Chloe, the party was boring without seeing you there, so I decided just to say that I was still recovering from my headache, and just wanted to stop buy, got changed, and just head over there to bring you these." He pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"These are my favorite!" I agree, while immediately smelling them with a bright smile on my face. "Thank you Derek!"

I immediately go to hug him, it was kind of awkward since he was basically a foot taller than me, so he picked me up in his arms and I unconsciously wrap my legs around him, greedily absorbing his warmth.

"I just wanted to _thank you_ Chloe." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I slowly remove my face from his neck, staring at him; his hands began to inch lower to my bottoms, making me shake in anticipation, while I take in his features. His sun tanned skin, his freckles on his nose, his jawline, his eyes, his lips… as they slowly leaned into mine, as I breathe him in.

 _Amber…_

A thought flew in my head.

I tried to ignore for all I was with, but I just… couldn't.

"Derek," I whisper. "I can't."

"Chloe… _please_." His voice was soft with affection.

"Put me _down_ Derek," I said with about more strength than the average whisper.

He immediately responded to my wish, and before he could even remove his hands from me, tears stream down my face, as I turn around, knowing I could speak clearer when not facing him.

"Why do you want me Derek? I'm weak, I mutter about photosynthesis, and I'm not beautiful. My sister is much more like you, you deserve someone like her, I'm no one, please Derek, I don't want you to get in trouble or getting caught, risking your rule, over someone as miniscule as me."

He immediately hugged me from behind.

" _I_ think you're strong. You carried me; you wouldn't let me be alone. Your sister is just like me: stubborn, I don't even deserve you Chloe. To me, you are someone. I like you Chloe, someone so fragile and sweet as you has something special, your body is glorious, you are very attractive, but your personality is golden. You are special Chloe, I need you, and I want you. Do you not want me?" The last part was a whisper.

 _YES._ My body screamed.

I didn't answer; I _couldn't_ answer, for I was still shocked by his words, and he sighed softly, and pulled away from me and started to walk away.

His footsteps stopped after a few seconds.

"Maybe you should think about what you want… Chloe." And he continued off.

 _What I want, what I want._

My body was instantly cold without his embrace and my body clicked. I didn't listen to my mind, I couldn't care less about Amber, I didn't even think about the right thing to do.

But for the first time, what I wanted to do.

Which was to kiss him.

So I ran to him, and tugged on his snug tank top.

He turned around and looked at me confused. I get on the tip of my toes and bring his neck closer to my face, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I want you Derek, more than just a crush, I can't help myself around you, you make me feel stuff I can't explain, but I like the feeli`"

I didn't get to finish before he picked me up in my arms like he did before, and ferociously kissed my lips, with me doing the same to his.

His tongue immediately dived in my mouth, nothing to do with taking it slow, nothing to do with anything soft, sweet, like his voice when he talked to me.

But filled with hunger.

I couldn't control my moans when he kissed me, breaking only to breathe and catch our breaths before we dived back into each other again.

His tongue searched everywhere in my mouth, mating with my tongue, demanding dominance, causing things to stir in my stomach I have never felt before, and a long burning heat pooling in my lower region.

He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling it, and broke the kiss to instead attack my neck, kissing and sucking on every spot, before gently breathing cool air on it, causing me to shiver, while my head was thrown back and my lips formed an 'O' as his lip continuously licked and sucked my neck.

"Derek…" I moan, I needed more of him, I needed everything. Clothes were too much. Derek was too much. But I needed more.

He heard me plead, and that was all he needed.

Not even five seconds passed before my back was against the wall, and I was free to his mercy, and it was like a switch went off in his brain.

His lips were immediately traveling down my neck, going towards my breasts; his hands gripped my thigh pumping its movements against something humping against me. The feeling of arousal was so tremendous it took my mind a few minutes to realize it was his…

Oh.

My dumb body decides to freeze up against my will not knowing this feeling of being so close to guy. I immediately start to reprimand it, the feeling of his manhood against my private area made me so close to something, but without it, I it was slowly draining empty.

"Oh god Chloe, I'm so sorry Chloe, I just blanked for a second, I didn't mean…"

"N-No, please don't it felt good, really good. I've just never felt something like that before, and my body had no idea how to respond, and since it can't mumble photosynthesis, I guess it freezes."

He smiled in relief at that one. The sexual tension still thick in the air.

"Do want to continue somewhere more… private."

My face must have been shock, for he immediately started to shake his head.

"Unless you don't want to, it's completely fine I mean…" His eyes said another thing as hunger still threaded through them.

"No." He smiled at that. "I want to continue, I have somewhere more private."

Walking in front of him, I completely forgot I was in my shortest pajamas, with the light tank top and silk shorts with bunny rabbit eared slippers. The rest were in the washing machine because I always where those and I never did these because of the shortness.

"Seems like someone knew I was coming."

I turn back around to see him staring right at where my butt was in those tight silk shorts.

I giggly shyly, liking the way he looked at my body with nothing but admiration and hunger.

I quickly lead him the to the small cottage in my own private garden, which had a couch, some food, and just other mundane things whenever I came out here just to be alone.

The couch had a mini pull out bed and put a cover on and some pillows, which I hurriedly did, while Derek just stared at me.

I immediately walk back up to and throw my arms around him enjoying his warmth and the look in his eyes.

"How did you get this room together?" He asked.

Before I could respond, his lips immediately covered mine, devouring me, slipping his tongue into my warm, welcoming mouth then ending by biting my bottom lip, and pulled away expecting answer.

"Um well… ahh… come here again to….mmm!" I moan the last part when his lips attacked my neck and began to leave kisses on there,

How did he expect me to answer his question when he kept doing that?!

So I didn't.

I jumped in his arms and immediately carried me to our bed laying me down gently and breathing into my ear for me to "relax," as he started trailing kisses down my jaw all the way down towards my left breast.

I made myself calm down as he gently tugged at my bra strap, granting permission to unclasp it and I arch my back to get up off the bed, granting it as he slowly unclasped it expertly, and tugged it off through my tiny and probably see through tank top.

His eyes glowed with something… desire maybe? I could immediately feel my body grow hot. He tugged at the hem of my tank top, and I lift my arms, closing my eyes while he tugged off my shirt.

My arms went to immediately cover my bare breasts and my eyes were closed tighter than ever before.

I could hear Derek growl and he whispered in my ear.

"Don't _ever_ hide from me, you're absolutely beautiful Chloe." He took a much softer tone. "Please put your arms down Chloe, it's driving me crazy not seeing your beautiful breasts."

I slowly, but surely, take my arms away from my chest to hear Derek catch his breath.

"God, Chloe, you're so… beautiful."

I crack open my eyes to see Derek taking in my chest, I would've thought it would be weird to see a man just plainly staring at my boobs, but with Derek, everything was so special and amazing, I suddenly had the nerve to sit up and see Derek watching my breasts bounce, which gave me even more bravery to tug at the hem of his shirt and him immediately complying tugging it completely off.

Now it was my turn to stare.

Every curve of his body magnificent, like carefully carved by angels, so delicate and precise with his chest, and perfectly aligned, his chest, perfectly splayed together, and I was lucky if I wasn't caught drooling.

Derek chuckled and suddenly meeting his eyes, I felt all the heat return and laid down on my back again, waiting anxiously for Derek to continue on where we left off.

His mouth went directly to my neck trailing hot, wet kisses all over it, making me pant, as he continued down and latched on to my hard nipple.

The shock caused me to give out a moan, which was a green light for Derek. He grazed his teeth over the bud and I could feel his right hand come up and cup my right breasts, squeezing it gently but firmly over and over making me squirm and gasp in desire.

He repeated these steps, sucking and licking all over my boobs, causing me to writhe and moan, making mewling sounds I didn't even know I had in me, only thing to keep me from drifting off was wounding and gripping my hands tight in Derek's hair, pressing his face even more down my breast with more aggression than I used on a daily basis.

Derek suddenly broke away, but before thoughts could even come to my mind, he moved the next breast exploring the other one like he just did before and squeezed more tightly on my right boob, making me release quicker gasps, making even more whimpering noises.

I cradled my hands against his hair, my body to muddled to even think about pushing me more against him, I could feel his erection against my soft spot, and instead of freezing like I did before, I fell more into the deep pit of desire I was sure I would always feel now when I would be around him.

He started to press into me more, since he felt no freezing, and I immediately pressed my hips against it, as I removed my hands from his hair, and pushed his loose sweats down, getting the vibe, he did the same with my shorts.

I was with Derek in nothing more than soaked panties and him with just a pair of boxers on.

I didn't get to think about it more when he immediately pressed back into me, and I began to ride with his hips, he removed his hand from my breasts to my thigh, pumping and guiding my movements to match his.

We both sat up with me on top of him. His legs stood moved out underneath and I quickly wounded my legs against his hip and my private area was pressed into his length. I slowly moved up and down on it, not knowing if I was doing anything right, but my body enjoying the feeling of his hard erection placed on my wet and needy clit.

Derek seemed to enjoy it too, his head threw back and he said a few words I wasn't really paying attention to as I pumped slowly against his hardness.

His hand came and grasped my thigh tightly helping me pump more firmly against his erection to guide our movements as I worked with his hardness. His usual calm, controlled movements slowly shattered the more we rode each other, hard and fast. My head threw back in ecstasy while Derek took the chance to take one of my breasts in his mouth to finish off what he started

My short gasps seemed to give him more reasons to move under my harder pressing into me, almost entering inside me, and I could only imagine him moving in and out of me at the speed we were going at, which sent another wave of desire to me.

As we pumped together, I could feel my hips working at its own will, my thighs gripped around him tightly, him rubbing harder and faster as I got closer. My gasps cut short as my frantic wanted more and more of Derek against me, wanting to be In the sexy position with him forever, my heat rubbing against his hardness as he worked against my clit, moved with deep thrusts against it, promising that next time, it would be inside of it. My face twisted in pleasure, wanting the tension of an orgasm to end, but at the same time for it to go on forever.

His lips were working ferociously against my breasts, like as if he was working towards something as his hand gripped my thigh tighter, and I felt my hips began to lose the steady, hot pace we were going at, and bucking wildly against his, rubbing up and down his long length, my body and his were both working towards something, I didn't know what else I needed, I was _so close._

His hand that gripped in my thigh was now dipping inside my panties, I could suddenly feel fullness there, pumping in and out of me, bringing my waves of pleasure I haven't even discovered yet. I watched as his length rubbed against my in hard, friction movements and his two fingers slide inside of me in and out and short thrusts making me wanting more and more. Suddenly, I could feel everything become fuzzy and blurry at the same time, as I just focused on the pleasure Derek was giving me, I couldn't tell where his pleasure began or where mine ended, but we were connected and I could feel everything he was. _I was getting closer and closer._

"Come for me, Chloe." Derek said in dark, sexy voice

And I was gone.

My vision went fuzzy and I could feel myself shaking and losing every bit of control my body had and collapsing into the bed heavily panting, and I could feel the after math of the desire and affection from Derek rolls of shakes quivering my tiny body.

Derek let go of my breasts with a wet kiss, and I could feel exhaustion take over me, while he wrapped his arms around me, still peppering my body with kisses until I fell asleep.

"You are amazing Chloe," were the last words I heard before I fell into a deep comforting sleep, wrapped around in the arms of someone I would rather be with than anyone else.

~CUTE~

Derek~

When I was sure Chloe was out cold, I carefully looked around for some tissue so I could handle the issue that was going on in my lower body region.

When I finally found some, I went to the back corner, and immediately pulled my cock out of my boxers, to solve my painfully hard erection.

I began to recall back to Chloe's sounds she make, and I knew it wouldn't take me quick, three pumps the most.

As I was getting near it, I could practically could hear and feel Chloe's moans and shaking and I barely remembered to cover up my fluid with a tissue, which got filled to the brink and almost teared, but luckily I got more tissues to cover it before it dripped and was thrown in the garbage can.

I quickly got into bed, Chloe instinctively went to wrap her hand around my stomach and pressed her body in my chest, and I began to grow hard, and I knew that this problem was only going to get increasingly worse, and her body was new to this, that I was going to have to take it slow, but I didn't know how much I could hold back, since even only her moans drove me crazy.

I was in deep, deep trouble.

More and more every day, I grew fonder and fonder of her.

And I knew more and more I would grow protective of her.

But as exhaustion grew and I was getting tired and comfy, I threw the blanket over her and kissed her goodnight.

 **Ehh? So?**

 **Review please~ As you can see this story contain explicit content and is a bit ooc. Hope you continue, open for ideas~**

 **Thanks for reading!** **I wanted to make this because there aren't really sexy stories for Chloe and Derek that I like, so I wanted to make on.**

 **Second one might come late since school, but I will continuously update~**


End file.
